FINALLY
by gia sirayuki
Summary: "BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU KIM JAEJOONG!" Sefatal itukah kesalahannya? Lalu seperti apa akhirnya? YUNJAE/yaoi. 1shot.


**FINALLY**

**By **©** Gia sirayuki**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Denting jarum jam terus bergerak seiring bertambahnya waktu. Sepasang mata doe itu tak pernah berpaling dari pintu utama rumah kediamannya. Sudah hampir tiba, sebentar lagi kekasihnya pasti akan pulang.

Jaejoong sudah berdiam diri di meja makan dengan persiapan secangkir kopi dingin untuk kekasihnya.

Kebiasaan Yunho ketika pulang kerja adalah menyeruput minuman favoritenya. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu.

Bunyi anak kunci yang terdengar, menyentaknya. Sebelum sempat menghambur untuk membuka pintu dan menyambut Yunho, namja itu sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah dan berhadapan dengannya. Jaejoong memasang senyum manisnya untuk memberi sambutan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho hendak meraih tas kerja namja itu. Tetapi Jaejoong langsung terpaku ketika Yunho justru melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sofa.

Alih-alih melihat ke arahnya, Yunho bahkan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap sendu punggung yang terbalut jas kantor itu.

Melihat kekasihnya yang sudah beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Jaejoong langsung tersentak kembali. "Yun… kau tidak meminum kopimu?"

Yunho berhenti melangkah di tiga anak tangga terbawah. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah meja makan. Senyum mengembang di wajah Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho sedang melihat cangkir kopi yang disediakannya di atas meja. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Yunho akan kembali turun kemudian menikmati minuman buatannya.

Tapi bukannya berbalik, Yunho justru kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Mengabaikan tatapan nanar Jaejoong.

Tidak ingin menyerah, Jaejoong secepatnya menyusul pasangan hidupnya itu ke atas. Lebih tepatnya kamar pribadi mereka. Ia ingin menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho mandi. Ingin menyiapkan baju tidur yang akan di pakai kekasihnya itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong tertegun ketika membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Yunho sudah berbaring di atas kasur dan sebelah lengannya bertumpu menutupi wajahnya. Menelan ludahnya, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur. Ia memilih duduk di sisi ranjang lain kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Yunho yang tiduran di sampingnya. "Yun, kau tidak ingin mandi dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong bangkit hendak menuju kamar mandi. Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu menggores perasaanya ketika melihat Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu membanting pintunya dengan cukup keras, sampai membuat Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya.

Sefatal itukah kesalahannya? Sampai Yunho benar-benar mengacuhkannya seperti ini?

Jaejoong terduduk kembali di atas tempat tidur. Pandangannya beralih menatap sebuah figura yang terpajang di dinding atas tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah foto pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Senyum membingkai di kedua wajah itu. Penuh dengan rona serta pancaran kebahagiaan. Menghapus jejak liquit yang tanpa disadarinya menetes, Jaejoong memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Satu jam berlalu ketika pintu kamar mandi berderit membuka. Yunho keluar dengan memakai handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Ia menuju lemari pakaian.

Jaejoong memilih terjaga kembali dan memperhatikan kekasihnya itu berdiri sangat lama di hadapan lemari pakaian. Ia tercenung, apa yang dilakukan Yunho? Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Yunho mengambil sebuah kaos tanpa lengan yang tidak biasanya di kenakannya.

Mereka memiliki piyama couple hadiah dari keluarga ketika menikah dahulu, dan Yunho tidak pernah berhenti memakainya ketika tidur_. 'Kita akan terlihat manis jika memakai apapun yang senada.'_ Begitulah kata-kata yang selalu diingat Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Karena kenyataanya Yunho memilih pakaian lainnya bukan piyama pasangan milik mereka.

Jaejoong kecewa. Sangat.

Ia mengira Yunho akan berbaring di sampingnya usai mengganti baju, tapi namja itu justru berjalan keluar dari kamar dan lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikannya.

Ya Tuhan…

Apakah kesalahannya benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan oleh kekasihnya itu?

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam dan menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Jaejoong mendapati Yunho tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan secangkir kopi serta televisi dalam keadaan menyala. Baru saja akan membangunkannya, Yunho tiba-tiba bergerak dan langsung duduk sembari memijat cuping hidungnya. Mengerakkan kepalanya yang kram ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini Yun? Kau bisa sakit dan badanmu bisa pegal nanti. Jja mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Tapi kata-kata Jaejoong seolah menjadi angin lalu di mata Yunho. Namja itu mengangguk atau membalaspun tidak. Membuat hati Jaejoong berdenyut. Yunho bangkit begitu saja dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi menahan sakit sambil menutup kedua doe eyesnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang baru saja turun dari tangga sambil tersenyum lembut. "Yun, kau ingin sarapan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Tanyanya menatap penuh harap dan mengekori Yunho yang berjalan menuju meja makan.

Sejenak mereka saling diam. Yunho menatap ke atas meja begitu lama. "Katakanlah, apa yag ingin kau makan untuk sarapan. Aku pasti akan membuatkannya dengan cepat." Ujar Jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun menghapus senyumnya untuk Yunho.

Tapi laki-laki itu hanya menghela nafas kemudan pergi begitu saja. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keterpakuan. Tidakkah Yunho melihat ke belakang? Mereka bukan hanya pasangan hidup yang baru dua-tiga bulan bersama. Mereka bahkan sudah hampir tiga tahun lebih membina kehidupan rumah tangga. Tidakkah waktu yang selama itu mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho berfikir dewasa dan menyingkapi masalah tanpa cara yang kekanakan seperti ini.

Jaejoong mendesah lelah hingga tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya terduduk di atas kursi di ruang makan.

Masalah itu bermula tiga hari yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika adik sepupu Yunho, Park Yoochun berunjung ke rumah mereka. Yoochun yang baru pulang dari Amerika , sengaja datang untuk membawakan oleh-oleh yang di inginkan Jaejoong. Sebuah baju couple untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan Yunho.

"Whoaaa… ini sempurna. Modelnya dan juga bahannya benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginanku. Kau sangat pintar Yoochun-ah." Puji Jaejoong sambil menatap lekat-lekat baju dalam genggamannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya hyung?"

"Ide bagus. Sebentar lagi Yunnie pulang. Aku akan memperlihatkan padanya. Dia pasti akan terpesona." Jaejoong terkekeh sambil melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya. "Hey hyung. Kau tidak berniat ganti baju di depanku kan? Aku bisa di hajar beruang nanti." Jaejoong kembali tertawa mendengar kata-kata adik sepupu kekasihnya itu.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan mengancingkan kembali bajunya, tepat saat pintu terbuka dan Yunho muncul hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Yoochun juga bergeming di tempatnya ketika tidak sengaja melihat tatapan tajam hyungnya itu mengarah bergantian padanya dan Jaejoong.

"Y-Yun, kau sudah pulang?" Buru-buru Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Hallo hyung." Bahkan sapaan Yoochun dapat tertangkap nada kegugupan di dalamnya. Aura Yunho yang seperti itu membuat kedua namja lainnya di ruangan itu berkeringat.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho dan meraih tas kerjanya. Ia juga menunjukkan baju yang di bawakan Yoochun sebagai oleh-oleh. "Yun, lihat Yoochun menepati jajinya dan membawakan kita baju couple lagi. Bagus bukan? Sangat cocok untuk kita."

Tapi Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong berpaling dan menatap ke arah Yoochun. Namja Park itu menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi? Bisakah kau pulang Yoochun-ah?" Baiklah Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam sekali sentakan. Jika nada bicara Yunho sudah seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi alasan ia menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan hyungnya.

"Okey. Sampai jumpa Jae hyung, Yunho hyung. _Have fun_!" kemudian Yoochun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho berdua dalam keheningan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Usai mengatakan itu Jaejoong beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Yunho berpaling dan menatap punggung Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri dan menyusul namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Sikap dingin Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong sakit. Namja itu memiliki kebiasaan yang buruk. Karena Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan keluh kesahnya. Ia selalu diam dan hanya berbicara dengan tatapan tajamnya. Memangnya orang bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata saja tanpa ada kata-kata yang diungkapkan?

Lebih baik Yunho marah atau memakinya.

Lebih baik Jaejoong mendengar ungkapan gerutuan atau kekesalan Yunho dari pada mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Karena semua masalah tidak akan pernah terselesaikan hanya dengan diam, dan masalah juga tidak akan berakhir tanpa ungkapan apapun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong menatap figura foto pernikahannya. Di rabanya permukaan kaca itu, hingga tanpa tersadar setetes kristal bening terjatuh dari kelopak mata Jaaejoong dan terurai di hamparan wajah putihnya.

Jaejoong langsung menghapus jejak air matanya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Di lihatnya deretan beberapa baju couple yang menggantung di sana. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mampu menahan liquit bening itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong lantas mengarahkan pandangannya pada kopor miliknya.

Apa sebaiknya ia pergi dan meninggalkan Yunho?

Bertahan di tempat ini justru membuatnya semakin tertekan dan sakit. Jika Yunho bisa mengacuhkannya, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Jaejoong juga bisa meninggalkannya. Baru saja tangannya akan meraih kopor miliknya, Jaejoong di kejutkan dengan suara bantingan pintu di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho dengan penampilan kacaunya.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menghampiri namja itu. "Yun, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tapi Jaejoong langsung terdiam ketika Yunho lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikannya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut oleh sikap kekasihnya itu.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU KIM JAEJOONG!"

Degh

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan rasa terkejut menamparnya. Sungguh baru kali ini seorang Jung Yunho berkata sekasar itu padanya. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang bangkit berdiri kemudian menyambar sebotol wine di atas meja nackhas samping tempat tidur. Di tuangnya minuman itu ke dalam gelas berkaki dan Yunho berjalan melewati tubuh Jaejoong begitu saja kemudian menuju balkon.

Sementara Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Hatinya bergemuruh, setelah tiga tahun lamanya mereka hidup bersama. Setelah tiga tahun lamanya mereka berbagi suka dan duka. Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong lantas berjalan menyusul Yunho ke balkon. Di tatapnya nyalang wajah kekasihnya itu yang justru tidak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Yunho sibuk meneguk wine dalam gelasnya. Membuat amarah Jaejoong akhirnya mencapai batasnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Jung Yunho. Habis sudah kesabaranku." Jaejoong berdecak ketika Yunho masih juga mengabaikannya.

"Demi Tuhan Yun… itu hanya masalah sepele. Jika kau masih bersikap kekanakan seperti ini…." Menghela nafas, Jaejoong menatap jengah ke arah Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar akan keluar dari rumah ini. Lebih baik kita berpisah saja." Kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Ia menggeram setelah melihat reaksi Yunho yang masih tidak berubah. Jaejoong menggeleng, mungkin rumah tangganya memang harus berakhir sampai disini. Ia berbalik dan membelakangi Yunho. Kemudian memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkan balkon dan Yunho yang masih diam tidak mempedulikannya.

Baru saja Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya. Ia langsung tersentak dan menutup kedua telinganya.

PRANGGG

Pecahan beling ambyar di lantai balkon itu. Yunho baru saja membanting gelas minumnya hingga membuat bunyi memekakkan telinga. Jaejoong menatap nyalang ke arah Yunho. Apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan namja itu?

Tapi Jaejoong lebih terkjut lagi ketika melihat Yunho terisak dan menangis di hadapannya. Di ulurkannya tangannya hendak menyentuh bahu kekasihnya yang bergetar itu. Namun Jaejoong terperanjat saat Yunho justru melangkah melewati pagar balkon hingga dalam waktu yang tidak bisa di hentikannya dan sekejap mata.

BRUKKKKK

BYURRRRRRR

Tubuh Yunho terjun melewati pembatas balkon dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang di lantai bawah rumah.

"YUNHO! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menatap tubuh Yunho dalam genangan air kolam. Jaejoong berfikir Yunho hanya bermain-main, tapi ia benar-benar panik saat melihat Yunho tidak juga berenang ke tepi. Tubuh namja itu tenggelam ke dasar kolam. "YUNHO JANGAN BODOH! CEPAT BERENAG KE TEPI!" teriaknya dari atas balkon. Tapi Yunho sama sekali bergeming. Tubuhnya tetap diam di dalam air.

Jaejoong langsung berbalik hendak berlari untuk menyelamatkan Yunho. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga seolah mengejar waktu. Yunho bisa mati jika tidak segera di tolong.

Tangannya terulur meraih handle pintu. Tapi sontak Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya ketika sepasang doe eyesnya justru menangkap tubuh Yunho di hadapannya. Bukankah Yunho tenggelam di kolam renang? Lalu apa….

Ketertegunan menyelimutinya ketika Yunho justru menguraikan senyuman untuknya.

DEGH

Jaejoong terkesiap saat Yunho menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"_Akhirnya…. Kita bertemu kembali sayangku. Boojaejoongieku, belahan jiwaku, Joongieku. Aku mencintaumu sayang." _ Bisik Yunho lirih di telinga Jaejoong dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah selama ini mereka bersama dan bertemu setiap hari? Bahkan Yunho yang bersikap mengacuhkannya.

Begitu pelukan itu terlepas, Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk sejuta pertanyaan yang terperangkap dalam kepalanya, tapi lagi-lagi tertahan oleh sapuan lembut yang menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Yunho membungkamnya dengan ciuman memabukkan yang senantiasa mampu membuat Jaejoong luluh.

"Aku merindukanmu… " Yunho mempertemukan kening mereka. Kemudian di kecupnya hidung serta kedua mata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…" ucapnya lagi sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho. "Ada apa Yun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah kau ada di kolam renang? Apa kau sudah berenang dan sengaja mempermainkanku?" tanyanya menuntut.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho justru menarik tangan namja cantik itu dan membawanya berjalan menuju kolam renang. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat itu, mata bulat Jaejoong langsung terbelalak, ia terperanjat saat mengikuti apa yang di tunjuk Yunho. Ada tubuh dengan balutan jas lengkap dengan sepatu dan aksesoris lainnya tampak mengambang di atas permukaan air. Kalau itu Yunho lalu yang ada di sampingnya…..

Jaejoong menoleh perlahan kembali pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Yun…. Jadi kau…"

"Aku menyusulmu boo… aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Kemudian Yunho memeluk Jaejoong lagi.

"Jadi kita….."

.

.

.

_**( dua hari sebelumnya )**_

Jung Yunho yang tengah menelpon di ruang kantornya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangannya dengan pemandangan halaman perusahaan.

Kemarin ia kalah tender hingga membawa perasaan kesal ke rumah. Sampai di rumah ia mendapati Yoochun sedang berkunjung. Ia hanya tidak ingin kalau adik sepupunya itu melihat wajah kusutnya hingga menyuruh Yoochun pulang. Ia bahkan bersikap dingin pada kekasih hatinya. Kim Jaejoong. Terbawa perasaan adalah hal yang tidak bisa Yunho hindari.

Mungkin Jaejoongnya salah paham hari itu.

Memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan klien, Yunho kembali dicenungkan dengan layar ponselnya yang berkelip. Jaejoong menelponya?

"_Yun, kau ada di kantor? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Apa kita bisa makan siang bersama?"_

Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong memang selalu paranoid. Sedikit saja ia mendiamkan dan berwajah masam, namja cantik itu pasti akan berfikir yang macam-macam. Mungkin karena kemarin Yunho sedikit bersikap kurang baik saat Yoochun datang. Padahal ia marah bukan karena Jaejoong hendak berganti pakaian di hadapan adik sepupunya tetapi karena masalah kantor. Itu pasti yang menjadi sebab sekarang Jaejoong menyambangi kantornya dengan membawa bekal makan siang.

"Nde, aku sedang ada di kantor. Aku akan menunggumu."

"_Baiklah, aku hampir sampai."_

"Hmm… aku menc—"

PIP..

Sambungan terputus sepihak oleh Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Tapi senyum tetap mengembang di wajahnya. Ia berpaling melihat pemandangan luar lewat kaca sekat dalam ruangan kantornya.

Mata musangnya menangkap mobil Jaejoong yang tengah berparkir di halaman perusahaan. Dilihatnya, kekasihnya itu sibuk keluar sambil membawa beberapa kotak yang sudah dipastikan isinya makanan terlezat yang dimasak langsung oleh tangan Jaejoong. Yunho sibuk memandangi tubuh Jaejoong dari atas kantornya.

Sampai akhirnya senyum yang ada di sudut bibir hatinya perlahan memudar dan tergantikan dengan wajah terkejut serta kepanikan luar biasa.

Tepat di halaman perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang real estate itu sebuah kejadian tidak terduga terjadi. Kerumunan orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk melihat tubuh yang terbaring di atas aspal karena tertabrak sebuah Audi yang baru saja keluar dari area parkir perusahaan.

Yunho yang masih berada di kantornya bergeming dengan tatapan membeku ke arah kerumunan orang itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membanting ponselnya begitu saja sebelum berlari seperti orang gila keluar dari kantornya.

Tidak mungkin itu Jaejoong, mereka baru saja mengobrol beberapa waktu lalu. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' pada kekasihnya itu. Tidak mungkin…

Air mata berjatuhan di wajah laki-laki bermarga Jung itu ketika ia berlari menuju lift yang tampak sibuk. Sampai akhirnya ia memilih tangga darurat. Bahkan berulang kali kakinya terpelest di lantai tangga.

Ketika akhirnya sapuan mata musang itu melihat secara langsung tubuh kekasihnya tergolek dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya, Yunho terduduk dan langsung meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Teriakan memilukan menyebut nama Jaejoong di lontarkan Yunho membuat semua mata menatap iba pada lelaki tampan itu.

Jaejoong pergi sebelum kesalah pahaman di antara mereka terselesaikan. Ia meninggalkan Yunho yang belum sempat mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

.

.

.

Kedua pasangan kekasih yang tidak mampu ditangkap pandangan mata itu menatap pusara yang di kelilingi orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Tampak sosok namja berkaca mata hitam berjongkok di antara dua pusara bertuliskan dua nama orang yang disayanginya.

"Selamat jalan hyung… " bisiknya lirih kemudian meletakkan setangkai lili putih pada masing-masing pusara. Park Yoochun lantas bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Mengabaikan dua sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum dan saling berpelukan.

'_Kita membuatnya bersedih Yunnie-ya..'_ bisik Jaejoong ketika menatap punggung Yoochun menjauh dari pemakaman.

'_Tapi akhirnya kita bersatu kembali. Itu adalah yang terbaik sayang. Bojaejoongieku.'_

Dikecupnya pelipis kekasihnya itu. Hingga membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum.

Setelahnya kedua tubuh yang tak tampak itu perlahan menghilang dan meninggalkan sapuan lembut angin yang membawa serpihan daun kering melewati dua pusara sepasang kekasih.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**FINALLY**

**YUNJAE**

**Gia sirayuki**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Aneh jadinya hahah… Duuhh… utang banyak tapi malah nulis-nulis oneshot. #plakkk, apadaya, tangan gatel, mumpung hari minggu dan saya libur. Hehe…

Ini ide tiba-tiba aja muncul pas lagi denger lagunya _muse 'unintended'._ Makasih yah yang udah sempetin baca dan mampir. Love youuu alllll ^^


End file.
